Just Your Average High School
by Wolf Runner-Omega
Summary: Summery: Literally what the title says. AU! Lucy is new and… yeah I'm pretty sure you've read these before… But if not then come check out mine anyway! The gang doing normal things like karaoke, shopping, possible drama- Wait WHAT!
1. Chapter 1

SourceURL:file:/localhost/Volumes/DANICA%20MITS/folders/other/Just%20Your%20Average%20High%

Disclaimer: Look if I owned Fairy Tail then everyone's fanfictions would be episodes or OVAs… *sigh*… I guess Hiro Mashima is doing OK though…

* * *

Summery: Literally what the title says. AU! Lucy is new and… yeah I'm pretty sure you've read these before… But if not then come check out mine anyway! The gang doing normal things like karaoke, shopping, possible drama- Wait WHAT?!

* * *

A/N: GOMEN MINNA THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT! I PROMISE TO MAKE THEM LONGER!

Also thank you to everyone who read and reviewed my previous fic _Lyrics to Love!_

I would not be here without PerpetualOtaku and fluffykittensatemypants!

* * *

** Enjoy!**

* * *

I quickly ran through the doors and too my locker, trying to avoid getting noticed. My name is Lucy Heartphilia. I'm new this year at Fairy Tail Academy. I'm kind of shy and most certainly a bookworm, but a nice figure. (Don't worry, I gotta mean kick if anyone tries something!)

For my entire life I was home schooled. That means I never got to make any friends. I was sort of wary to go to a normal school, but my father enrolled me, saying I needed to make some friends, "allies" as he called them, and learn about the outside world. I would need to start sometime if I was going to take over the family business one day… Yeah, not like that will happen.

Its not like people never talk to me, but usually it's for my looks or how wealthy my father is. I've never made any real friends.

I was snapped from my thoughts as someone bumped my shoulder, causing my books to fall. I quickly bent down to pick them up, trying to keep my hand from getting stepped on. I failed. I sighed, nursing my now-throbbing hand, as the bell rang. Oh no! I was late on my first day! Somehow I knew that the rest of my day would be just as disastrous.

* * *

Just my luck. On my way to my first period English class, I got lost. When I finally opened the door of the classroom, the entire class was staring at me and the teacher stopped talking mid-sentence. I blushed from embarrassment and tried to hide my face with my hair. The teacher smiled at me (although it looked more like a smirk) and said, "K, since you're new here, I'm not going to hold it against you, but in the future, please try to be on time. The name's Macou. Welcome to first period English! Why don't you introduce yourself?" I nodded and turned to face the class. I froze until a boy with spikey pink hair and I made eye contact. He gave a toothy grin that swallowed up half of his face, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"My name is Lucy Heartph— My name is Lucy Heart." _Whew! _That was close… I didn't want anybody to know my last name. That would kill any chances of actually befriending someone.

Macou spoke up when everyone had said their hellos. "Hmm… Ah! It seems there's an empty seat next to Natsu. Raise your hand Pinky!" The boy who smiled at me earlier spoke up saying, "It's not _pink_ its _salmon_!" That earned a laugh to spread throughout the class.

I took my seat and smiled. Maybe I would make some friends after all.

* * *

Hey minna! The first chapter of my second fic is up!

As you probably noticed, I like to write fluff… X3

Anyway I think you can expect updates about every other day or so, depending on how stupid school is on ceratin days…

I gladly accept all critisism because I clearly have no idea what I'm doing.

Oh ya and I would love to do funny A/Ns and disclaimers, so if they are not funny enough, please let me know and I shall amp it up! XD

I cant tell you how much your support means to me! Thanks again everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

**I promise to explain everything at the bottom!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Macao stood in front of the class once again and said, "Alright, this will be your homeroom as well as your first period. I don't give out homework, so study these notes, and next week we'll have a quiz. Macao handed out the notes that he had run off. I put them into my binder.

"Just do whatever you want for the rest of the class, only don't be too loud." And with that, Macao had put his feet up on his desk, got out his smart phone, and had his headphones on. I opened my notebook and started doodling and writing down ideas for my new novel. Suddenly, the pink haired boy next to me turned around, and I noticed that his eyes were onyx, maybe some green or gold around the edges.

"Natsu, right?" I asked, hoping I got his name correct. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but notice how attractive he was. I could tell through his shirt that he worked out, and his face was perfectly sculpted. Not to mention his smile. His canines were extremely sharp, and they showed whenever he smiled. His huge grin took up most of his handsome face, and his hair, though messy and pink, looked very soft. "Yep," Oh Gods, even his voice was sexy! No… Wait. Stop it Lucy, cut it out! You just met the guy, what are you thinking?! "And you're Luigi, aren't you?"

…

Previous comment taken back.

"IT'S LUCY!"

* * *

For the remainder of the class, Natsu and I got to know each other. I found out that his favorite color was red, his favorite animal was a dragon, he was obsessed with fighting and eating, and he had a little sister and a cat. I told him that my favorite color was pink, my favorite animal was a lion (A/N: le wink le wink), I was in love with reading and studying the stars and constellations, and I was an only child.

Finally the bell rang and the everyone got up to move on to their next period. I walked out into the hall and stood around nervously, not know where anything was in this school. Suddenly, a voice came from right behind me, and said in a cheery voice, "Wow, it looks like we have the same schedule."

I jumped. "Natsu! You scared me!" "What," he said, "You think I would just leave my friend alone somewhere she's not familiar with? No way!" He snorted.

I looked up at him, considering that he was 6'2 and I was only 5'6, amazed. "I'm your friend?"

"Of course you are Luce!" I found myself not minding his nickname.

* * *

I let the pinkette drag me to the lunch room multiple periods later, and saw it was already filled with students. Natsu and I walked through the lunch line, and I picked out an apple and a water bottle, and a slice of plain cheese pizza. Natsu got hot wings, pepperoini pizza, fries and a large soda. Once we got to the cashier, I took out five dollars from my pocket, until Natsu stopped me. He pulled out a ten dollar bill from his own back pocket and handed it to the woman at the counter. When I looked at him, all he said was "It's your first day. I wouldn't want you to pay these terrible school prices." Was that a hint of a blush I saw?

He walked me over to a table where a man with lots of peircings, red eyes, and long black hair was arguing with a man with golden-brown hair and was wearing a suit and… sunglasses? Weird… Next to them was a large, white haired man with a scar on his right eye, telling another large blond haired man with a lightning-shaped scar on his right eye how fighting was a man. Also very weird… Then there was a navy haired man with midnight blue eyes coming over to yell at Natsu. Oh yeah, and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Oi! Flamehead!" The navy haired male yell to my pink haired companion. Natsu put his tray down and got in his friends face. "What do you want Ice Princess?" And then they started fighting. No, I mean seriously fighting. Like, throwing punches and stuff… Suddenly a rouge fist came flying towards my face. Lucky I was so agile, or I would have a black eye.

Then the ginger male came over to stop the other two raging… I don't even know what animals to compare them to. "Guys, guys! You almost hit this beautiful princess over here!" Glasses then put an arm around my shoulder and said, "Don't worry princess, I'll protect you. I promise." I stared at him for three whole seconds before asking with narrowed eyes, "Are you gay?" Natsu and his sparring partner froze and looked at me, before completely falling apart, laughing until tears started coming out.

The other three guys at the table just chuckeld and nodded their heads, while the ginger took a step back and looked hurt. He then walked away to a corner and acted depressed. Natsu finally recovered enough to say "Guys, this is Lucy. She's new and I told her she could hang with us. Lucy, this is Laxus," he pointed to the blond with the lightning scar, "Elfman," the white haired giant, "Gajeel," red-eyed and piercings, "Grey," shirtless raven, "and the gay ginger is Loke," he snickered. I waved and smiled at the guys, and waited in an uncomfortable silence until Laxus finally said, "She's hot." "…" I was shocked at first but then started laughing when Grey turned to him and said, "You have a girlfriend!" Gajeel looked up from his seat and smirked. "Sup, bunny girl?" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Bunny?" He just shrugged. Then Elfman was saying something about me being a man, and Grey yet again defended me by informing him that I was a girl. Natsu turned to me and said, "Now you got tons of friends!" I smiled and replied, "Yes, but half of them are pervs." I laughed at the face Natsu was making.

* * *

**OK so maybe not every other day or so… I should have said maybe every other week of so. I apologize, I really do. But as much as I hate excuses, here they come: **

**First of all, I started typing this, but I had finals. **

**Then, my internet crashed. That lasted for a while. **

**And finally, I've been rather lazy and just read most of the time, and I was enjoying some time off. **

**Again I'm sorry to every one, and I seriously will try this time to update sooner. THANK YOU TO THOSE OF YOU THAT REVIEWED, FAVORIED, AND FOLLOWED! YOUR SUPPORT MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME! See you in the next update (hopefully much sooner!), **

**~Wolf Runner-Omega~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Much sooner this time, which is great. I don't have much else to say except THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, AND FAVORITED! YOUR SUPPORT IS EVERYTHING! **

**Also, I don't own Fairy Tail! Otherwise, you would see Grey, Laxus, and Jellal doing the Ponponpon dance! (Look it up) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

This morning had consisted of English, Science, French, Art, and Gym. After lunch with Natsu's friends, I had Math, Social Studies, and finally Health, which I was currently in. I thought it was weird that they put Health at the end of the day, but I guess everybody had different schedules. The good thing about Health was that all of Natsu's friends were in it. The only other class we all had together was Gym.

What do people even do it Health? Talk about what food is good and bad for you? Well it's better than talking about sex… Oh no.

Then the teacher walked in and said, "Alright everyone, find a partner for the year." I turned to Natsu, him being the only one I actually knew. I met the other guys, but I knew nothing about them. If this were a class where we talked about sex, I would rather have a partner I'm comfortable with. Or at least know enough about him, so when he laughs at me, because I know he will, it won't be as embarrassing.

He noticed I was starring, and when he turned his head to smile at me, I actually felt myself blush. Seriously? What's wrong with you, Lucy? You met him THIS MORNING!

"So," he said, "Wanna be my partner?"

Of course I accepted.

Once everyone had gotten with a partner, our teacher said, "Oh, I forgot!" She smiled at us. "My name is Ms. Avery! I'm your Health teacher!" From the entire class, a longstanding joke of "Hi, Ms. Avery," could be heard, elongated and low, like that of a rehab circle. It seemed that Ms. Avery didn't get the joke, because she continued on with her introduction.

"I'm new this year, so I don't know your names. Why don't we start the year off by standing in a circle and telling each other about ourselves? This will be a fun bonding experience for you and your peers."

Oh. So she was the typical summer camp councilor. Well, at least it's better than discussing _that_ until our brains turn to mush! I whispered this to Natsu and he snorted and started laughing. Ms. Avery was now my favorite teacher, since she completely let us go without even a warning look.

The class got into a circle and sat in the middle of the room. "OK, now why doesn't each of us stand up when it's our turn? I'll go first." She cleared her throat. "Hi, my name is Jessica Avery," and again she missed the joke, "This is my first year teaching, I live alone, with two cats, and I used to be a summer camp councilor." I leaned over to Natsu and said, "Told you." We started laughing again as Laxus was the next to stand. One good thing about this was I could learn more about Natsu and his friends.

Laxus sighed and said, "My name is Laxus, and if anyone tries that damn rehab joke again, I will seriously kill you. Anyway, I live with my girlfriend, I have a dog, and I like lightning." Laxus sat back down and Elfman stood up. "My name is Elfman, and I'm a man!" Everyone sweat dropped. He continued, "I live with my little sister, since my big sis moved out like a man! I like cars and fighting, like a real man!" Elfman sat back down, and Gajeel stood up. This was gonna be good. I laughed a little just thinking about what he would say.

Gajeel huffed and said, "Gajeel. I live alone, and I have a cat." And with that glorious speech, he sat back down.

Next was Loke. I couldn't _wait_ to hear this one! Loke stood up and pushed up his glasses. Two of his fangirls on the other side of the circle giggled loudly. Wow. Loke started with a wink in their direction and they squealed again. "Obviously, I'm Loke. I live alone, and I love making the ladies smile." He winked again and I thought I was going to be sick. When Loke sat down, I realized that it was my turn. I stood up and said, "My name is Lucy. I'm new this year and I hope we can all get along. I live alone and I love reading." Simple as that. When I sat down, Natsu stood up and smiled down at me. I have to admit that it was really cute.

"My name is Natsu, I live with my family, I have a blue cat named Happy, and yes this is my real hair color." He smirked as he said the last part. Apparently, Ms. Avery was interested. I noticed her gawking at his pink hair and I let out a small laugh. I was wondering the same actually… Natsu sat down and I whispered, "So your hair is really pink?" "It's salmon!" he yelled back to me. Grey was up next. I was looking forward to learning about the guy that actually acknowledged I was a female.

"The name's Grey. I live alone, love the cold, and I always fight with Pinky." Grey completely ignored Natsu's out burst of "salmon" and said, "Oh, and I should mention that I have a habit of stripping." The raven said this just as all the girls in the room gasped at his sudden shirtlessness. Were all the guys in this place so buff?! Like, what the heck!

Grey sat down and we continued around the circle (and I wasn't even paying attention to the others, I had heard what I wanted) until it got to a girl with brown hair and purple-gray eyes, and a bottle of water that didn't look like water… The girl stood and said, "Cana's the name, cards are my game! I'll read your fortune for five bucks, I live with my boyfriend, and I am not afraid of anything. Like Lucy said, I hope we can all get along. Unless I don't like you. Then you're screwed." Cana smirked and one thought ran through my mind. I liked this chic!

* * *

** A/N: Heya! Wow I'm actually back… with a longer chapter! I got some advise from one of my reviewers on writing good stories, but at that time I was in the middle of writing this chapter! So instead of changing my style during the story, I will make an effort to be a better author in the next chapter. So if my story is suddenly a but load better, you can all thank **EunieBerry** for everything! **

**I have some twists for this story as well, so I will hopefully update even sooner in the future, although the chapters will most definitely be longer! Until then… **

**~Wolf Runner-Omega~**


	4. Chapter 4

**C'est moi! (That means, "it's me!" in French!) Anyway I'm back with another chapter! I'm getting kinda good at this…**

**I apologize for taking so long, but my friend was in the hospital. I thank everyone who wished him to recover quickly, and in celebration for his release, I'm writing a new chapter! :)**

**If I owned Fairy Tail, Hughes and Mary Hughes would have met during a vacation to the beach with Earthland and Edolas Fairy Tails! I really need to email all these ideas to Hiro Mashima…**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The rest of the Health class passed by with Mrs. Avery making us play more bonding games (stupid!), and giving us a study hall (fun!). I walked home by myself, about six blocks until my apartment came into view. I dug my keys out of my seemingly endless backpack, and unlocked the front door. I walked inside and went to my room. I dropped my bag next to my bed and turned on the laptop was in the pillow. While it was loading, I figured I had better change. I got out of my uniform, which consisted of a tan vest over a button down white blouse, and a navy blue skirt that went down to my knees. I had already taken off my black Mary Jane flats by the door, and my white knee-high socks were surprisingly comfortable.

I put on my baggy purple sweat pants and a pink tank top with dark blue dots. I sat back down on my pink comforter on my bed, and pulled my white laptop back onto my lap. I opened the email app and saw that I had one new message.

1 new message from Bisca Mulan

Bisca and her boyfriend Alzack went to my old school, and I was still in contact with them. I opened my friend's message and read it over.

* * *

~Hey girl!

Sorry I didn't email you earlier, but Al had a club meeting and made me stay too! Anyway, I just wanted to know how the first day of your new school went. Did you make any friends? Can't wait to see you this weekend at our smoothie place!

Until you reply,

Your gal,

Bisca :)

* * *

I loved Bisca; she was always looking out for me. If anyone ever bothered me, she would suddenly be standing there, ready to pummel them. She was really tough, and her green hair and shooting accuracy was sort of scary. When she and Alzack lived in America, they had a ranch and went hunting all the time. The two still had western accents! I quickly replied by saying:

* * *

~Hey Bisca!

I just got home. School was great, and I made tons of new friends! Natsu is super nice for a guy with pink hair, and he introduced me to all of his friends at lunch! Elfman is always talking about what it means to be a man, Grey has a slight stripping problem, Laxus couldn't care less about anything but his girlfriend, Loke is the local playboy, and Gajeel is really scary. He even calls me bunny girl! But don't worry; Natsu wouldn't let him touch me. :)

I can't wait until Saturday either! It's been too long.

Until you reply,

Lucy

* * *

I hit send and got up from my seriously soft bed. I walked into the small kitchen and opened the freezer to get some ice cream. Hmm… Mint chip sounded good!

* * *

I woke up the next morning in a mood. I didn't remember falling asleep, but I guess I didn't get enough of it. Whenever I was sleep deprived I went through this weird cycle. It had to do with my classes at school, but right now I was so tired I felt like a zombie. I walked over to where I left my uniform on the floor. It didn't look that wrinkled so I just wore it again. My morning at home was like I was living in slow motion. Breakfast seemed like a dream and even feeding my dog Plue felt unreal. I didn't care if I was like this for school though. It would wear off.

And thus began my morning of moods.

I got to school early and walked around a bit. That seemed to relieve some of the stress from a rough night. When I walked back to homeroom, by now there were some people arriving. I ignored them all and sat down. I put my headphones on. Lately I was listening to a lot of Nightcore, a band that remixes any song. They speed up the beat and sometimes add a rap! I had an entire playlist on them, and I was convinced I could listen to them on loop forever.

By the time first period English started and Natsu had arrived, I was feeling a bit better. This was usually the class that I paid most attention to when I felt like this. Macou was actually giving us a lesson this time! Something about the council firing him if he didn't teach us something… I had woken up some and had come to terms with a bad night a sleep.

Second period was Science, and I was at the point in the cycle where I absolutely hated everything. I had considered taking a nap but I decided against it. When I was tired, there was no telling if I would wake up again anytime in the next century. Whenever someone tried to talk to me, I would snap and them and be really sarcastic. This was normal for me in this state.

I should come up with a name for myself when I get like this. Hmmm… maybe Red Lucy? That sounded cool, and my normal self could be White Lucy! I could have emotions for all the colors! I hope nobody thought I was being racist or had a personality disorder…

French was next. I felt good about this because the teacher was so nice, I would never for give myself if I sicked Red Lucy on her. By this time I felt mostly back to normal. But the thought that made my smile drop was that I still had most of the day to survive.

Art passed by with unease. I was starting to get hungry, and my exhaustion was coming back. Only one more class until lunch. I could do this!

Gym. Possibly my favorite class other than Health, only because Natsu and his friends were all in them. Maybe I should make a name for them, too. I like to think of names for everything on days like today. I don't know, how about just "the gang?" They seemed to follow Natsu around, so he could be the gang's leader… Huh. Weird, I almost wish I could be one of them. I'll ask Natsu about it later, because right now, I feel as if the coach wants to kill me by making me be on the opposite team of Laxus, Elfman, and Gajeel. Meanwhile, I'm stuck with Loke, Grey, and thankfully Natsu.

Lunch was the same as yesterday. Loke again tried to hit on me, and Natsu again hit him. Grey was telling off Laxus and Gajeel for calling me names and starring at me. I think the raven just gave up reprimanding Elfman. We all knew I was a girl, so why not let the poor man dream. I was aloud to pay for my own lunch today, although I didn't forget about the incredibly sweet blush Natsu had yesterday.

Math. I think the name says everything. I despised, no, loathed it. It ruined my life and wasted my time. If it weren't for Math, I would be a straight A student. It was sixth period and I was feeling more like myself than I had all day, but just the subject itself made me jittery all class. I drifted off into my own little world until it was time for Social Studies.

I adored my History class more than anything! Except maybe astronomy, but I didn't have that until next year. I paid close attention and was fully awake by now. Of course I did only have one class left, but I didn't care.

Health was only a study hall since Ms. Avery was sick. Seriously?! She was the Health teacher for Mavis' sake! I went to my locker and grabbed my backpack. When I sat down in my seat again, I stuffed my vest into my bag and put it on the desk. Tada! You have just assembled your very own Portable Pillow! Earbuds and iPod not included. I decided it was best for everyone if my White Lucy had a chance to shine. I fell asleep immediately, and only awoke to Natsu shaking my shoulders when the class ended.

That day I walked home alone. It was so boring today, I felt as if I had gotten even less sleep! Screw homework, I needed more ice cream. I ran the rest of the way home. Nobody needed Red Lucy to emerge again!

* * *

**A/N: I really didn't think much about this chapter. Kind of boring but this is my school life. The cycle is basically the same as Lucy's. **

**I have more interesting ideas for the next couple of chapters, so stick with me! :) Again I apologize if it was boring!**

**Until next time minna!**

**~~Wolf Runner-Omega~~**


End file.
